Jack el Destripador
by SakuraAlex
Summary: La locura es algo que puede afectar a todo el mundo. Incluido a quien menos te lo esperas, y aunque sea por poco tiempo.


Acabo de ver un musical sobre Jack el Destripador y necesitaba escribir esto. Espero que os guste :3

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa y fría que anunciaba al ya cercano invierno. Inglaterra bebía una taza de té con tranquilidad mientras leía uno de los periódicos locales. Además de las inamovibles noticias sobre economía y política, hablando sobre la crisis que no parecía irse nunca, había otras noticias menores que, aparentemente, no eran tan importantes. Aparentemente. Una de ellas le llamó la atención. Hablaba de un asesinato de un matrimonio en uno de los barrios de Londres. Interesado y sorprendido, leyó la noticia: la pareja había sido encontrada en su casa, pero también el arma homicida, además de bastantes huellas y se estaban realizando pruebas para identificar al culpable. Inglaterra supo con certeza que le encontrarían en poco tiempo. Ese asesino no había sido nada cuidadoso.

Alzó la taza de té y se bebió el contenido de un trago para volver a posarla en la mesa y dejar el periódico en el sofá. Tras cerrar los ojos unos segundos, decidió levantarse y subir al desván. Allí conservaba muchísimos recuerdos, de todas las épocas y de casi todo el mundo. No solo había recuerdos malos; y muchas veces se convertía en un refugio agradable en el que pasar las horas. No se trataba de negar quien era, sino de no olvidar quien había sido. Para bien o para mal. Pero ese desván tenía algo más; una puerta secreta que nadie conocía. Entró.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era pequeña y no tenía demasiadas cosas; pero Inglaterra había ido allí para buscar algo concreto, de manera que se dirigió directamente a un mueble con varios cajones. Abrió el segundo de ellos y sacó cinco pedazos de tela. Los acarició, perdido en sus pensamientos, notando la aspereza de la sangre seca. Mary Ann, Annie, Elizabeth, Catherine y Mary Jane habían sido los nombres de las propietarias de la tela. Habían sido las víctimas del asesino de Londres que se había convertido en leyenda. Inglaterra cerró los ojos, que brillaban con una chispa extraña, perdido en los recuerdos.

* * *

Corría el año 1888, e Inglaterra había ido a dar una vuelta por las calles de su capital. Hacía poco que la policía trataba con un caso de asesinatos por los barrios bajos. Siempre había habido desapariciones y muertes entre las prostitutas y los pobres, pero nunca un caso serial y grotesco como el que la policía de Londres parecía tener entre las manos. Resultaba inusual.

Inglaterra se perdió por las calles y los barrios. Sólo había salido a dar una vuelta, sin ninguna intención concreta, de manera que le daba igual donde terminase. Estaba oscureciendo, hacía frío y el cielo amenazaba con lluvia, por lo que las calles estaban casi vacías. No era el mejor tiempo para andar a la intemperie. Inglaterra caminó y caminó hasta descubrir que se había terminado internando en uno de los barrios bajos de Londres. Un barrio que estaba adquiriendo una fama poco deseada. _Whitechapel_. Jack el Destripador andaba suelto por esas calles y era un tipo realmente peligroso. Pero él era una nación, de manera que no se preocupó. Siguió paseando por esas calles peligrosas (no sólo por el asesino) sin que le importase llamar la atención. Las ropas con las que había salido no eran de gala ni mucho menos, pero eran mejores que las de la mayoría. Eso, unido a su sombrero de copa y su bastón, lo convertía en una declaración de riqueza para todos los ladrones que pudiera haber por allí.

Empezaba a tener frío y sentía la soledad de su existencia, de manera que decidió prestar atención a lo que había por las calles. No le importaría pasar la noche con un humano. O, más bien, humana. Tal y como decían sus ropas, tenía dinero.

No tardó mucho en encontrar una mujer solitaria que le sonrió en cuanto le puso los ojos encima. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser joven, pero sus gestos demostraban que había aprendido bien su oficio por las calles. A Inglaterra le pareció que su compañía podía ser interesante, de manera que le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a ella para agarrarle la mano y darle un beso. La piel era cálida y blanca, y agarró la mano con más firmeza para acercarse a su cuerpo y besar su cuello. Notó como la mujer se reía, pero también como le abrazaba. El sonrió a su vez. Ella no era hermosa, pero su piel sí. Pero había un cosa que era todavía más hermosa que la piel blanca. Era la sangre roja sobre la piel blanca.

Inglaterra se apartó de la mujer con lentitud mientras sacaba un cuchillo de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, hundidos en la locura. Quería hacer a esa mujer aún más hermosa. Ella detectó el metal por casualidad y trató de resistirse, pero la nación era demasiado fuerte. Justo antes de que el arma se hundiera en su cuello y le arrebatase su vida, miró a la nación.

Inglaterra se vio reflejado en sus ojos aterrados. Y supo que ella, en sus últimos momentos de vida, se había dado cuenta de quién era. Sabía quién era. Porque se trataba de él.

Jack el Destripador.


End file.
